Summer Heat
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: Before the Virus, Benjamin Doyle had a life. And a girl. Doyle/OC. Please R


I recently watched 28 Weeks Later, and I was so excited to see Jeremy Renner! His character was very interesting, but had no back-story! I know many have been written. I know many different names have been tossed around, but I wanted to write my own origins story.

I do not own 28 Weeks Later.

* * *

It was a lazy summer day in New Mexico. Truth or Consequences was a quiet town as it was, but with the summer heat that spread over the town, few people journeyed beyond the safety of their air conditioned homes. The rocks sizzled in the noon sun. Lizards scampered back and forth to the delight of several bored children. Ben Doyle stepped outside of his hotel room and into the parking lot of the Blackstone Hotel, absentmindedly rubbing foul-smelling sunscreen over his pale arms.

He began his usual trek down the street, passing by shops and nearly empty restaurants. He nodded at an old man stumbling along the road. The sun beat down on his shoulders, bleeding through his thin t-shirt. Finally, he reached his desired location and entered the old antiques shop. The dust swirled, teasing at his nose. It was familiar, homey. He walked straight up to the counter and began to hit the bell repeatedly.

There was a curse from the backroom. "I'll be with you in a moment!" Doyle flinched as boxes clattered to the ground. Without saying another word, he continued the assault on the bell, lazily leaning against the counter. "I'm coming! Hold on a second!" With a huff, the woman climbed over the boxes, meeting him at the counter. Her eyes softened. "I should have known."

"But what's the fun in knowing?" Doyle quipped. He rested his head on his knuckles, looking her over. "How are you doing, Jess?" Jess pulled out her ponytail, golden waves falling down her back. She met his eyes, resting her palms on the counter.

"I'm doing alright." She walked around the counter. Doyle opened his arms to her. Jess filled the void, pressing her lips against his. Doyle moaned into her mouth, tongue teasing her lips. He squeezed her hips, yanking her closer. "Ben, I have work to do. Ben!" Doyle reluctantly separated.

"Can't it wait? Please?" Jess planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, laughing. Doyle grumbled in frustration. "Fine."

Jess picked up a clipboard, filling out a form. "You don't normally come in while I'm working. What's up?" Doyle sobered a bit, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm going back to school in a couple of days…" Doyle led off. Jess looked up from her clipboard. Doyle never talked about school. Ever. "They finally accepted my application, and I wanted to give you a formal farewell…"

"Stop," Jess held up a hand. "Where are you going?"

"Uh… little place in New York." Doyle ran a hand along the back of his neck. "My dad went there." Doyle also talked very little about his parents, but Jess had talked to his mother. His father was an officer in the Army. He had died while in Iraq. After that, Doyle and his mother had moved to New Mexico, so Doyle could finish high school.

"Shit, you're going to West Point, aren't you?" Jess grinned. She jumped into his arms, nearly strangling him in the process. Doyle laughed, breathing her in. Pineapples and wood polish. With another cry of joy, Jess kissed him again, fingers tangling in his hair. "Oh my God, Ben! That's amazing. You've been applying for… what? Two years?"

"Mhm. They've finally accepted me, but I'm questioning whether I should go or not…"

"Why?"

Doyle smoothed back her hair, other arm draped possessively around her middle. "If it means leaving you behind…"

"Benjamin Doyle!" Jess growled, slapping him lightly on the cheek. "How dare you think like that! How long have you wanted this?"

"Since I was a kid…"

"Do you still want it?"

"Well…"

Jess kissed him again, shutting him up. "Then I want you to go. For both of us." The door to the shop swung open. Jess planted another kiss on his brow and faced the guest. Doyle watched her approach the guest, mesmerized by the sway of her hips. Doyle knew that he had fallen for her the moment he saw her. Two years ago, on the football field at Hot Springs High. She, a young theatre geek looking for potential actors. He, a young football receiver with dreams of the army.

Doyle ripped off a piece of blank paper from the clipboard, scribbling quickly. _Meet at the field under the bleachers at 8. I'll bring dinner._ He slipped out of the shop, winking slightly to the customer. The older woman grinned and turned back to an armoire that she fancied. Doyle walked further down the street to visit his mother.

Ms. Harper Doyle was in her late 40s and very suspicious. Doyle constantly felt the need to scare the shit out of her. Harper was bent over her garden, yanking out stubborn weeds and tossing them behind her. With a skill honed over years, Doyle snuck up right behind his mother, resting his hand on her shoulders. Harper screamed, swinging her shovel around and smacking her assailant. Doyle grunted as the trowel made contact with his head, thunking off as soon as Harper realized who it was.

"Ben! What on Earth do you think you were doing! I could have killed you!" Harper took her son's face in her hands, thumbs clearing off the dirt from the trowel. Doyle winced, but shook her off.

"I'm fine, Momma." Doyle let out a yelp of pain as Harper smacked the back of his head.

"Not only that, but I've been lonely, thanks to you! Why do you live in that damn hotel?" Harper scolded him.

"Mom, I visit every other day."

"I get no time to spend with you! I…" Harper froze as Doyle produced a letter from his jean pocket. She gingerly took it from him, looking into his eyes in confusion. Doyle nodded, smirk sneaking over his face. She opened it, jaw dropping open. "Ben! You… you did it!" Doyle laughed as he was attacked a second time with a hug. "When are you flying out?"

"Friday."

Harper couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. Tears of joy. Doyle hugged his mother tighter, pressing his chin to the top of her head. "Your… your father would be so proud of you."

"I know, Momma. Can you do one thing for me though? Keep an eye on Jess. Make sure she stays safe, okay?" Harper nodded quickly, patting her son on the back.

"Of course. Now, let's have lunch."

* * *

Doyle rested back on the grass underneath the bleachers; Jess snuggled in the crook of his arm. He played with her hair, running gold strands through his fingers. Through the rusty cracks, they could just make out the stars. The sun finally retired beneath the horizon. Jess snuggled closer, seeking his body warmth.

"I'm going to miss this…" she sighed.

Doyle nodded, stroking her hair. How he loved that hair. It was as golden as the New Mexico harvest moon, glowing high over the night in the mid-fall. The wood polish from the antiques shop stained her pants, but Doyle thought her the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. She had a thin, angular face with full lips. Her green eyes sparkled with knowledge, curiosity. She was an excellent actress which had gotten them both out of trouble several times in the past couple years.

"Do you think that you'll come back home during the summer?"

"I'll try," Doyle smirked. His smile disappeared as he looked back over to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed, wrapping an arm around his middle. They relaxed there for awhile, watching as the moon rose through the slats of the bleachers. Doyle smiled as the moon shone over Jess's silky skin, making it glow. She caught him staring and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"There's a price for that, you know…" Jess shifted so she sat on top of his hips. Doyle's hands snaked onto her waist. Jess grinned evilly, leaning down to kiss him. Doyle kissed back passionately, cherishing every moment.

As the night continued, moon high overhead, Doyle knew that he would remember Jess like this forever, the grass poking up between them. She was his best friend, his judge, his everything. The Academy seemed low on his list of priorities as he listened to their heavy breathing. This was perfection.

But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Private Benjamin Doyle stepped off the plane, breathing in the New Mexican air. He straightened the beret on his head, lifting his backpack onto one shoulder. It was good to be home. The airport was filled with bustling crowds, rushing towards different gates, all with different times of departure. Doyle felt out of place. He was in no hurry. He ambled into a coffee shop, ordering a cup. No milk, one sugar. Sitting down, he waited.

"Ben!" a familiar voice yowled through the shop. Doyle shot out of his seat, face split with a grin. Harper ran up to him, wrapping her arms around the soldier.

"Hey, Momma," Ben chuckled. It had been a good five years since he had seen his mother. All of New Mexico actually. All of his free time was spent in New York, working diligently on grades. He had sent money for his mother to come to his graduation from the Point, but she had suffered some sort of stomach bug and didn't want to risk it. Even now, he regretted not coming back to visit. His uniform felt hot under the sun through the coffee shop window. He pulled out a chair for her, but Harper shook her head.

"Let me look at you." Harper placed one hand on his shoulder. She hummed thoughtfully, fingers grazing over his stitched name. _Doyle_. She made a circular motion with her finger, and Doyle spun around for her. "Back straight, short hair, goofy grin…" Doyle turned slightly pink at that. "Holy shit, you look just like your father!"

"Ma…" Doyle groaned, but he frowned at the tears in her eyes. "Momma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am… so proud of you, Ben," Harper sniffed. She sat down, looking somberly at his coffee cup. Doyle sat across from her. He placed a gentle hand on hers. "How long are you staying, honey?"

"For a week, Mom. Then I have to go back."

"When are they going to ship your overseas…?" This came out as a whisper. Doyle knew it was a sensitive subject, so he simply shook his head.

"No time soon. How's Jess?" Doyle was met with another sad look. "Mom, how's Jess?"

Harper sighed. "Do you think they have those fancy lattes that they serve back home?"

"Momma."

"She's doing okay…" Harper fingered the handle of his coffee cup, brushing her fingers over the porcelain.

"Can we go see her?"

"Ben, there's something you need to know."

Doyle blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She found someone else."

Doyle felt like his stomach dropped form his body. His hands began to shake; he silently clenched them under the table. After all this time, she had left him. It wasn't like he didn't call. He assumed the times that she didn't pick up were from just being busy. Doyle managed to fake a smile. "Is she… happy?"

"I think so."

Doyle continued smiling as he finished his coffee. "I just want to go home, alright?"

"Let me help you with your things."

"Mom!"

* * *

The shop was the first place he went. He marched through the door in his greens, walking straight up to the counter. He rang the bell. Nothing. He rang it again. Nothing. Curiously, Doyle stepped over a pile of books and into the backroom. The room was lit with a single light bulb. Doyle startled as he noticed a figure stooped over a box of files. The familiar blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail, light strands falling down from the sides. She seemed completely engrossed in the files, flicking through them quickly.

"Hey, Jess."

Jess shot up, hands flying to her sides. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight. They instantly began to fill with tears. Doyle wanted to hug her, tell her that he loved her, but he didn't want to get in the way of her new love interest. Jess's hands then flew to her mouth as she held back a sob.

"Ben?"

"What's up?" Doyle grunted as she flew at him, arms locking around his neck. Jess buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly. He brought his hands to her ponytail, pulling it free. Jess looked up at him with sad eyes. Suddenly, she jumped back and slapped him. "What?"

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Her eyes overflowed again.

"I called you! Several times!"

Jess bowed her head. "I know, but… I needed you here."

"I thought you moved on!" Doyle spat.

The door jingled open, announcing a new visitor. "Jessica!" a male voice called.

"Shit!" she swore. "I told him not to come into the shop…"

"Who?" Doyle stepped out to the counter before Jess could tell him not to. A thin, tall man walked in. He stopped, starring wide-eyed at Doyle. They exchanged a silent look as Jess joined them.

"Who the hell is this guy?" the man barked. Doyle bristled slightly, the hair of his arms standing up. A complete feeling of distrust, contempt. The man looked at Jess, anger in his eyes. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Toby, this is Ben. He's an old friend."

"Ben? Ben Doyle?" Toby shot him a toothy grin. "I was wondering if you would ever crawl back here. Jessica, can you…?"

"She prefers Jess," Doyle chipped in.

"What did you say, military boy?"

Jess placed a hand on his arm. "Don't." She faced Toby. "Sweetie, he was just leaving." Flashing Doyle a look of desperation, Jess looped an arm around Toby's. Then Doyle noticed something. Jess was wearing a peach, long-sleeved shirt. Long-sleeves. In the summer. Something was up. His suspicions were confirmed as Toby pulled her closer, possessively, nearly crushing her into his hips. Jess saw it before Toby. "Ben, please. Don't get involved."

"Leave her alone!" Doyle spat, voice low and angry. Toby's eyebrows shot up, tilting his head slightly in amusement.

"Why? Because you missed out on the best piece of ass this side of…" Toby never finished. Doyle punched him, knocking him back from Jess. Jess ran behind the counter, yelling pleas and threats at him, but Doyle was focused on giving Toby as much pain as possible. Toby recovered, shaking his head viciously back and forth. "You fucked up bad, Doyle. You're gonna pay for that one." Toby launched himself at the Private, wrestling him to the ground. Doyle lashed out, landing hard punches into the man's stomach. Toby got lucky. Doyle hissed as his nose cracked under another fist. Doyle rolled, pinning Toby beneath him. Doyle raised his fist for another blow, but he caught Jess's eye.

"Ben, stop… please!" she pleaded. Doyle faltered. Toby kicked out, sending Doyle off of him. Toby rose to his feet, bloodied and beaten. Doyle brought the backside of his hand to his nose, clearing the blood that was dripping down his chin. "Guys! Stop!" Doyle nodded, clenching his fists to his side. Toby and Doyle locked eyes, challenging each other. Jess ran out between them. She pressed her palms to either man's chest, forcing them from reaching each other.

"You left her, Ben. She doesn't deserve you!" coughed Toby.

"She deserves better than you."

Jess looked towards Doyle one last time before turning to Toby. She kissed him lightly in front of Doyle to prove her point. "You were right. I _did_ move on. I needed you here, but you weren't. I'll miss you, Ben, but maybe it's better that you leave."

Doyle felt his throat close up, but he turned away. He straightened his back. Pain shot through him, but he ignored it. He left the shop. Later that day, he gathered his things from his mom's house. He kissed her goodbye, sadly trudging away form his high school home. Before he went to the airport, he stopped by the bleachers. Tiny flowers curled up from the dry grass. Doyle set down his bags, falling to his knees.

Everything that he truly cared about was ripped away from him. His life had been Jess since he met her. Even at the Academy, no matter how many girls fancied him, Doyle stayed faithful. Never once did he stray into temptation. Head bowed, he remembered. The golden hair that fit so easily between his fingers. The lips that melted into his when they kissed. He forced himself to let go. It was no use.

Doyle never returned to New Mexico.

* * *

Sergeant Benjamin Doyle focused his sights on the people walking below. Through his radio, Flynn was telling less than appropriate jokes. Doyle smirked slightly, lifting his rifle from the side of the building. He had been sent to London for his sniper skills and didn't regret it. He made fast friends with Flynn, a helicopter pilot from California. Hell, they didn't even know exactly what was going on. They were briefed on a type of virus. They were briefed on the dangers of said virus. They were briefed on how to deal with it from afar. They were not briefed on what would happen should they find themselves in the line of fire. It wasn't like that was going to happen to a couple of snipers and a pilot.

_Doyle, I'm fucking starving. Do you think they'll let us down early?_

"I wouldn't imagine so. They're still letting civilians into the city."

_Fuck it. I miss Cali. Sunny beaches, wife and kids…_

Doyle snorted. "Yeah."

_Do you miss New York?_

Doyle faltered slightly, bringing his rifle up to his face. "Mhm."

_Well, I'm going to check on dinner for tonight. Any requests?_

"Nah. Go ahead, Flynn. I've got to keep tabs from up here."

Flynn's voice disappeared from the radio. Doyle leaned against the roof, watching as the civilians got off the train and began to head towards the housing complex. His sights locked on a particular two. A young boy with shoulder length hair pulling along a young woman. Her hair was a brilliant blonde, almost glowing from the sun. Doyle watched them continue on, a dull pain throbbing in his chest. But the past was the past.

Doyle right then and there swore to keep an eye on the two children. For better or for worse.

* * *

Jessica Lane stood up as the doorbell rang. Her baby, Andrew, wailed as he felt the absence of his mother. Jess picked him up, transferring him to her hip. The baby calmed down almost immediately, tiny hand closing on the wisps of blonde hair that reached down her back. Jess opened the door. Harper Doyle, grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, smiled at Andrew.

"Hey Jess. Can we talk, honey?"

"Come on in, Ms. Doyle."

"I told you to call me Harper, Jess."

Jess beckoned her in. She sat down on the sofa, bouncing Andrew slightly on her knee. Harper sat down next to her. The old woman seemed discouraged, depressed. Jess knew that something big was up, and she had a funny feeling that it was about Ben.

"What's wrong?"

Harper sniffed, choking back a sob. "Some men came to my door this morning."

"Harper, what happened?" Jess set Andrew down on the ground. The baby squealed, tiny fists grabbing at the discarded toys. Harper withdrew a package from her shoulder bag, handing it to Jess. Jess took it from her, unwrapping the brown paper. Her hand flew to her mouth. She smoothed down the folds of the carefully folded flag. She knew what it meant. She saw a similarly folded flag on the Doyles' mantle. "How…?"

Harper sighed, folding her arms across her lap. "Ben was working on the rebuilding of London after that huge pandemic. It came back."

"Did he…?"

"No. He fought against the Infected. According to a letter from the General, they issued a Code Red. They killed everyone in attempt to contain the virus. Ben refused to kill the people who weren't Infected. They lost sight of him. Later they found him…" Harper choked on her tears. "They found his _burned_ remains among the dead. They… they only recognized him from the patch."

Jess was dumbstruck. Tears found her cheeks. "I… I am so sorry."

"I know."

Jess picked up Andrew again as he continued to scream. The baby's own tears mixed with those of his mother and godmother. They sat in silence, crying. Ever since the incident at the shop, Jess regretted turning away Ben. She separated from Toby only after learning that she was pregnant. Toby later died in a car accident. She didn't cry. Andrew was two now, and Jess did her best on her own. She never cried. She tried calling Ben, tried desperately, but she never got an answer.

"Jess, Ben loved you more than anything in this world," Harper finally said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"I know…" Jess placed a shaky hand on Harper's knee. "Can you… stay for dinner? For Ben?"

"Of course, baby," Harper smiled. She pressed a motherly kiss to Jess's forehead before standing. "For Ben." Harper walked into the kitchen, leaving the mother and child.

Jess looked out the window, letting Andrew chew on her fingers. She swore that through the summer heat that she could see Ben Doyle walking along the street. Jess fought back more tears. "I loved him too."

* * *

God, this made me cry. When the author cries, you know it's a doozy. Please enjoy and R&R.

SMH


End file.
